strange world
by recon12
Summary: benxgwen bad grammer and spelling. gwen centered. gwen has feeling for ben but doesnt now how he will take it.


Pairing:BenxGwen Setting:random places Ages: Ben-12, Gwen-12 Disclaimer:I do not own anything related to Ben 10 or Cartoon Network Notes:Don't like this then don't read it. plus i cant spell even with spell cheek.

gwen pov

Gwen has had feeling for ben since the end of that faithful summer break. she has wished to run to ben wishing to lay her heart out to him saying she loves him with all her heart. that he would say i love as well and devore into a passioante kiss. but that kind of stuff only happens in fanfiction. so atlast she holds her affation in never telling never wrtieing and hinting that she loves her dear cousin with all her heart.

it has been two years since they last went on that summer trip yet to her it felt only yesterday. gwan sigh thinking of her past. how she missed those days. instead of this boring reality of siting home and doing nother but read. sure she loves reading but she just wodent mind haveing a anther fun avanter with her granpa and love.

she hates that ben gets to still fight aleans why she is stuck at home because ger parents thought she should spend some her summer with them. she loved mer parerts but...she wanted to see ben again it had been a year since they last say each other and even then it was only by chance. she truly missed his simple mind his charge into danger without a thought of his own safety or the goofy attieded that only he could pull of. it made her mise him even more. but his car free smile is what truly made her all gogly eyed for her secerat crush. she just wanted to hold him kiss him just for a moment but she new she could never do such rash things. for it would be her undoing in ever way. first would be the sher regration. then her own family would pushnish her to try and make her "right" in susady would constaly look down on her. making it so that she would more than likly comment suicde after so much cruatsime.

she gulped as she was just thinking the most likely of sanerors going though her mind. sure there was a "small" i mean very small chance she and ben would hich up and leave the idea romatick life of ever couple desired but she had a better chance at the lotter. that little realsion was more than anofe to make her reconsider if she even had a thought of confusing to ben was now crushed by her most logical mind.

dame she swore some times she wish she was like ben. just do not she thought maybe its not to late to do just that.... after all granpa and ben wernt leaveing till tomorrow....

she smiled coming to a decion. tommor wold be a most intressing day indeed.

next day she woke up early morning. grabing her bookbag full of her supples. that would need and careful snuck out of her house. she did a all out run to the rustbucket. she got there right before they left and snuck on why ben said good bye to his parnets. about an two hours after leaveing the city she came out to surprise ven only to stop mide move ment as ben started to talk about her to gramps.

bens pov

hey gramps why has gwen not come with as the past two years. max repleise i do not now the real resean but what i been told she no longer wishes to see us. when i hear this i just dont get it but hey i guest she relly does hate me with a passion. dam it! i realy wanted to spend some time together with her. to tell her that i lo....... i mean think that she is great cousin. ya that its. a great cousin. man i wish she was hear. wait i hear something coming from the back. hey gramps i will be right back i got to use the bathroom.

gwen pov

shit i groped my bag. maybe no one heared. crap i hear ben say he needs to use the bthroom. i have to hide. but its to late he sees me and says yo gwen what are you doing hear. i golp turn around and say well i decied to come at the last minate got on and fell asleep in the by it. please by it. please. i hear him say something. i look at him and say sorry what did you say. he looks anoyed at me but repeats what he said ok gwen but why now. i say well felt like seeing my favorite cousin and grampa.i smile the biggest kindest smile i could make at the momet with my heart rasion as it was. he stars at me but seems to beleive me. he shruges and smiles at me saying ok gwen what ever. i feel my heart raise with that one smile and give him back a true and genwhen smile even as i feel the heat rasie to my goes back up to gramps and tell him i am there and why.

a little later we stop at a desert plan to make camp for the and gramps keep given strange looks like they where waiting for some thing. like a reason why i was hear. i look down at the ground why saying well i realy missed you guys and realy want to spend my summer with you guys like the old days but you now.

so saying i was surprise when ben came around and hugged me for no reson was like saying the earth is small.i felt the heat return to my cheeks. but i hugged him back and he sat down beside me and asked if i hated them. i quikly said no. how could they even thik that. they seemed to smile at my answer. 


End file.
